monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist – córka ducha. Ma 16 lat. Zamieszcza plotki z życia uczniów Monster High na swoim blogu „Cerberku”. W rzeczywistości, tworzy ona historie, których szczegóły nie są ze sobą powiązane, urozmaicając je dodatkowo własną wyobraźnią. Nawet jeśli jej historie są zmyślone, Spectra sama w nie wierzy. To właśnie przez to jest ona jedną z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych uczennic w Monster High. Od filmu Szkoła Duchów zdecydowała zamiast bloga prowadzić gazetę z rzetelnymi faktami. Z drugiej strony, jest jednym z dwóch najlepiej doinformowanych źródeł o sytuacji w szkole. Dziewczyna ma mało znajomych, zważywszy na szerzone kłamstwa. Spectra pochodzi z z XIX wieku. Dzięki temu, że jest ona duchem, może przenikać przez ściany oraz latać. Posiada również niesamowitą zdolność do podsłuchiwania. Osobowość Spectra ma bardzo silną osobowość. Sprawia to jednak, że szybko rozpowiada usłyszane plotki bez głębszego zastanowienia się. Gdy ma do czynienia z prawdziwymi faktami, często je urozmaica swoją wyobraźnią. Nie posuwa się jednak do rozpowiadania sztucznej historii, całkowicie wymyślonej przez nią lub kogoś innego. To kieruje się ku doskonałemu redaktorowi rubryki towarzyskiej, jednak żaden jej przyjaciel nie chciałby dzielić z nią sekretów. W swoim pamiętniku Spectra układa dla siebie bajeczną historię, zwierza mu się, a nawet zapisała w nim tragiczny los swojej rodziny. Być może dlatego, że ona ciągle jest duchem, jest "do przodu" z wydarzeniami, które mogą się zdarzyć w życiu. Po mimo to, dziewczyna cały czas gotowa jest by pomagać innym. Wygląd Spectra ma długie, sięgające bioder fioletowe włosy, ozdobione jaśniejszymi pasemkami. Jej oczy są jasnoniebieskie, a regularny kolor białek został zastąpiony jasnofioletowym. Dziewczyna ma białą cerę i ostre rysy twarzy. Dodatkowo, jej dłonie oraz nogi są niemalże przeźroczyste. Klasyczny potwór left|180px Duch to dusza człowieka po śmierci. Często uważany jest za półprzezroczystą postać, coraz rzadziej za pojękującą i ubraną w białą szatę. Mówi się, że duch to dusza, która nie znalazła spokoju po śmierci lub jej zwłoki były zbezczeszczone. Spectra jest duchem. Jej akcesoria łańcuchowe mogą świadczyć o tym, że dziewczyna w jakiś sposób może być związana z duchem Jacoba Marleya z "Opowieści Wigilijnej" C. Dickensa.Marley był partnerem biznesowym Ebenezera Scrooge'a. Razem dokonywali różnych okrucieństw, byli skąpi i chciwi. Jednak po pewnym czasie Jacob zmarł, a Scrooge kontynuował działalność. Był zbyt skąpy, aby zapłacić komuś.Ostatecznie duch Marleya postanawia ostrzec Scrooge'a, przed jego niepewnym losem. Jakub był wtedy objęty łańcuchami. Jest też możliwość, ze Spectra zmarła w jakimś lochu przykuta łańcuchami, których teraz używa jako biżuterię i dodatki. Zdolności *'Przenikalność' - Spectra potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. Potwory również są w stanie przez nią przechodzić. Widać to w filmie Podwodna straszyprzygoda. *'Lewitacja' - Spectra potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Spectra będąc duchem jest nieśmiertelna. Umiejętności *'Pisarstwo i dziennikarstwo' - Spectra prowadzi własny blog oraz ma rubrykę w szkolnej gazetce. Dzięki swoim mocom ducha potrafi dotrzeć tam gdzie inni nie mogą i usłyszeć najnowsze wieści, które później redaguje w swoich artykułach. Relacje Rodzina O jej rodzicach wiadomo jedynie to, że są duchami. Według pamiętnika Spectry prawda o jej rodzinie jest naprawdę tragiczna, jednak nigdy się nie ujawniła - dziewczyna pisze o zamkach, nocnych podróżach za granicą, o czymś, co odbywało się, jak spała i nawet zaczęła sama temu wierzyć, póki Ghoulia nie przypomniała jej o prawdzie. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Spectry są Cleo de Nile, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps i Lagoona Blue, których była fanką. Dziewczyna utrzymuje także dobre kontakty z Twylą oraz Kiyomi Haunterly. left|90px Miłość Spectra nie posiada chłopaka. Mimo to, wypowiada się ona w swoim pamiętniku, że jej zaginiona miłość nawiedza rodzinny zamek Vondergeistów. Mimo to, jest oczywiste, że historia ta została zmyślona. Obecnie jednak, Spectra zauroczona jest w Porterze Geiss. Co więcej, chłopak odwzajemnia jej uczucia. W książkach Spectra wyraziła zainteresowanie do Billego Phaidina. Zwierzątko Domowym zwierzątkiem Spectry jest fioletowa fretka o imieniu Rhuen. Łatwo ją znaleźć, ponieważ pozostawia po sobie straszliwy bałagan. Tak samo jak Spectra jest duchem. Lalki School's Out spectra vondergeist doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra Vondergeist2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7962 Spectra ubrana jest w czarno-fioletową sukienkę. Jej górna część uszyta jest z czarnej skóry. Po niej środku przebiega fioletowy pas, z którego zwisają małe łańcuszki przewieszone z jednej i drugiej strony, przez co górna część sukienki przypomina gorset. Pasek dziewczyny leży na biodrach, jest srebrny, a ozdabiają go małe kółka. Dolna część sukienki (spódniczka) jest zwiewna i tak jak reszta - czarno-fioletowa. Wszyty jest w nią materiał z siatki. Ma ona także srebrny, podwójny naszyjnik. Jej buty tak jak i jej ręce są pół przeźroczyste i owinięte łańcuchami. Spectra ma tu małą, fioletowo-różową torebkę-worek. Włosy Spectry są tu proste. Biżuterię lalki stanowią: kolczyki, bransoletka i naszyjnik. W zestawie lalka ma figurkę Rhuen, szczotkę, stojak i pamiętnik. Istnieją dwie wersję Spectry z School Out. Pierwsza Spectra ma czarne kolczyki, a późniejsze mają srebrne. Maul Session Spectra_MS.jpg Spectra_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: styczeń 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: W9125 Akcesoria dla Spectry zawierają jedwabną, srebrną chustę na głowę, brązowe okulary słoneczne z brylancikami, białe, półprzeźroczyste buty obwiązane łańcuchami, mały, biały trumnofon, różową kulę obwiązaną łańcuchem, niebieską sukienkę ozdabianą srebrnymi i fioletowymi wzorkami i mały magazynek dla lalki. Dot Dead Gorgeous Spectra_DDG.jpg|Lalka 461px-DotDeadGorgeousSpectraVondergeist.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4528 * Numer modelu: X4531 Spectra ma kucyk zawiązany srebrnym łańcuchem z grzywką na bok. Oczy i dziewczyny pomalowane są na fioletowo. Uszy lalki przebite są dwoma kolczykami. Jeden jest szary, w kształcie kłódki, a drugi - biały przypominający czaszkę. Duszka ma naszyjnik z łańcuchów. Sukienka jest fioletowa z prześwitującego materiału w czarne kropki z różowymi akcentami. Na nadgarstku Spectry widnieją swie srebrne bransoletki i dwie czarne z bordowymi kokardkami w czarne groszki. Torebka jest czarna, owinięta łańcuchem. Jej buty są zapinane i pomalowane na niebiesko. Picture Day Spectra PD doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra PD.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4312 W tej serii Spectra ma fioletowo-liliowe włosy z grzywką spiętą jasnofioletową spinką na lewy bok. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie klucza z czaszką. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowo-granatowo-różową tunikę w białe okręgi, z czarnymi rękawami. Spod niej wystaje skrawek czarnego materiału. Szyję Spectry zdobi długi, czarny naszyjnik. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w fioletowe legginsy, ozdobione srebrnymi łańcuchami. Buty lalki są srebrne, ozdobione łańcuchami. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna torebka, czarna szczotka, różowa teczka oraz książeczka ze zdjęciami klasowymi. Ghoul's Alive! Spectra_GA!_doll3.jpg|Lalka Spectra GA art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0421 * Numer modelu: Y0423 Ubrania Spectry podobne są do tych, które ma w serii School's Out. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową sukienką z czarnymi i srebrnymi elementami. Czarna siateczka przy spódnicy jest trochę dłuższa od tej z poprzedniej wersji. Sama spódnica również została zmodyfikowana. Została przedłużona i ozdobiona srebrnymi figurami w kształcie plastrów miodu. Buty lalki, jej fryzura, pasek oraz biżuteria nie zostały zmienione. Spectrze w tej serii świecą się na niebiesko ręce i uda. To Howl For Spectra_FP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria 0_743d7_976b78d4_XL.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'To Howl For' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: Y0397 * Numer asortymentu: Y0400 W skład akcesoriów dla Spectry wchodzi granatowa sukienka, ozdobiona fioletowym nadrukiem przedstawiającym miasto. Ubranko wykończone jest fioletowymi tasiemkami, oraz przepasane srebrnym paskiem z trójkątami, a także sznurkiem z kulek. Sukienka posiada jeden rękaw (lewy). Jest on fioletowy i wykonany z siateczki. W pudełku znajduję się również srebrne sandałki na koturnie oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne w tym samym kolorze. Power Ghouls Spectra_PG_doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra PG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Power Ghouls' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7298 * Numer modelu: Y7300 Włosy Spectry w tej serii są zaczesane do tyłu i utrzymywane przez fioletową opaskę, z wyrzeźbionymi w niej ogniwami łańcucha. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są fioletowymi kolczykami z łańcucha. Zakończone są one kulką z kolcami. Wokół oczu dziewczyny namalowana jest różowa maska. Szyja Spectry przepasana jest liliowym naszyjnikiem. W nim również wyrzeźbione są ogniwa łańcucha. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach z fioletowymi kropkami, które razem tworzą zawijasy; złudzenia optyczne. Ubranko wykończone jest w górnej i dolnej części złotymi tasiemkami oraz przepasane w pasie szarym paskiem (łańcuchem), do którego doczepiona jest szara kula. Pod piersiami dziewczyny znajduje się srebrna i połyskująca podobizna czaszki - ducha. Do obu nadgarstków Spectry przyczepione są fioletowe bransolety. Złączone są one ze sobą liliowymi łańcuchami, z których zwisają kolejne ogniwa, zakończone kołami. Kozaki lalki są srebrne, obwiązane liliowymi łańcuchami, które tworzą jednocześnie podeszwę i obcas obuwia. Do pudełka dołączony jest komiks z przygodami Spectry i szczotka. Ghoul's Night Out SpectraGNOdoll.jpg|Lalka Spectra_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC09 * Numer modelu: BBC12 W tej serii włosy Spectry są purpurowe i lekko pokręcone. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się czarny kapelusik z fioletową ozdóbką. Uszy lalki przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami. Szyję Spectry zdobi srebrna kolia. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na srebrnych ramiączkach, ozdobioną wzorkiem ze srebrnych łańcuchów. Całość przepasana jest liliowym paskiem ze srebrną klamrą. Na ubranku widnieje przeźroczysty, fioletowy płaszczyk bez rękawów. Buty Spectry są srebrne i wiązane wokół kostki. Ich podeszwa jest fioletowa. Całość ozdobiona jest kilkoma łańcuchami. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torebka ze srebrną rączką i łańcuchami tego samego koloru, fioletowy ICoffin, biała kosmetyczka oraz pamiętnik. 13 Wishes Spectra13Wdoll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: '13 Wishes' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7720 W tej serii Spectra ma jasnofioletowe, lekko pofalowane włosy. Na głowie dziewczyny znajdują się złote słuchawki. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową, zwiewną tunikę z długimi rekawami. Przepasana jest ona złotym, bogato rzeźbionym paskiem. Buty lalki również są złote i na wysokim obcasie. Wiązane są one na rzemykach. Dead Tired SpectraDTdoll.png|Lalka Spectra_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: X4514 * Oznaczenie modelu: BBR78 W tej serii grzywka Spectry zaczesana jest na lewy bok. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się liliowo-czarna opaska na oczy. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową sukienkę na ramiączkach, które są purpurowe. Ponadto, ubranko ozdobione jest purpurową kokardką, paskiem, fioletowymi i różowymi łańcuchami oraz postrzępioną, fioletową falbanką przy ramiączkach. Dół sukienki również jest postrzępiony. Kapcie na obcasie Spectry są prześwitujące i liliowe. Widnieje na nich podobizna fretki z różową kokardą na głowie. Do pudełka dołączony jest purpurowy tablet. Ghoul Spirit Spectra_GS_doll.png|Lalka Spectra GS art2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Spirit' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF07 * Oznaczenie modelu: BDF10 W tej serii na głowie Spectry widnieje niebieska opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę z krótkimi rękawkami. Obszyta jest ona różowymi tasiemkami. Na jej środku widnieje logo Monster High. Lalka ubrana jest również w fioletową spódnicę. Jest ona ozdobiona wzorami przedstawiającymi szare łańcuchy, a w dodatku - postrzępiona. Na lewym nadgarstku Spectry znajduje się niebieska bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe i wyglądają tak, jakby w całości były uformowane z łańcucha. Co więcej, utrzymują się one na czarnych łańcuchach z ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączony jest biało-różowy pompon cheerleaderski. Ghoul Sports Spectra_GS_doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra_GSports_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR11 * Oznaczenie modelu: BJR13 W tej serii włosy Spectry upięte są w koński ogon. Są one również lekko pokręcone. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje również zielona, półprzeźroczysta czapka z daszkiem. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową sukienkę, ozdobioną fioletowymi nadrukami przedstawiającymi łańcuchy. Do górnej części ubrania jest doszyta czarna narzutka z krótkim rękawkiem. Całość przepasana jest jasnozielonym paskiem. Na obu nadgarstkach Spectry widnieją bransoletki tego samego koloru co pas. Buty dziewczyny są białe, na zielonym koturnie. Wystają z nich skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest biała rakieta do tenisa, zielona piłeczka, jasnozielony pokrowiec oraz pamiętnik. Make a Splash Spectra_MaS_doll.png|Lalka Spectra_MaS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX53 * Oznaczenie modelu: CBX55 W tej serii włosy Spectry uczesane są w koński ogon, którego koniec jest lekko zawinięty do góry. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieją błękitne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a jej uszy przebite są kolczykami tego samego koloru, które kształtem przypominają kulę więzienną. Lalka ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy w ukośne fioletowe i niebieskie paski. Utrzymuje się on na fioletowej tasiemce, wykończonej czarną, postrzępioną falbanką. Na lewej ręce Spectry znajduje się potężna, fioletowa bransoletka, wykonana z łańcuchów. Buty dziewczyny są błękitne, na wysokim obcasie i wiązane na kostce. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torba plażowa z dwoma uchwytami oraz ręcznik z takim samym wzorem, który widnieje na kostiumie Spectry. Haunted Spectra_Haunt_doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra_Haunted_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Haunted' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DGB30 W tej serii część włosów Spectry związana jest w koński ogon. Pozostała ich partia opada swobodnie, sięgając do bioder. Co więcej, całość jest polokowana. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę, której końce są postrzępione i sięgające kolan. Ubranko utrzymuje się na różowym, pojedynczym ramiączku. Jest ono także ozdobione czarnymi i malinowymi wzorami, pokrytymi granatową kratką. Całość została opasana srebrnym paskiem wykonanym z łańcuchów, sięgających do kolan. Opleciono nim także nadbrzusze lalki, jej mostek i żebra. Niektóre jego ogniwa zostały wykonane z kłódek oraz kul więziennych. Buty Spectry również wykonane są ze srebrnego łańcucha. Sięgają one do połowy łydki, odkrywają palce dziewczyny, a utrzymują się na koturnie. Co więcej, ozdobione są także podobnymi wisiorkami, co pasek. Fangin' At The Maul Spectra_FATM_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Fangin' At The Maul' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CKD02 * Numer modelu: CKD02 W tej serii włosy Spectry są rozpuszczone. Dominuje kolor purpurowy. Lalka ubrana jest w krótką czarną sukienkę we wzory przedstawiające fioletowe łańcuchy na srebrnych ramiączkach. Zrobione są z drobnych łańcuchów. Na nogach lalka ma czarne buty na obcasie. Wyglądają tak, jakby w całości były uformowane z łańcucha. Lalka sprzedawana w pięciopaku z Niewidzialnym Billym, Draculaurą, Clawdeen Wolf i Gigi Grant. Ghouls' Getaway Spectra Vondergeist GG doll.png|Lalka Spectra Vondergeist GG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghouls' Getaway' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Spectry są różowe i proste. Jej grzywka opada na bok czoła. Na głowie ma ozdobę składającą się z beżowego łańcucha i różowych kwiatów hibiskusa. Uszy są przebite długimi, beżowymi kolczykami. Również są zrobione z łańcucha. Lalka ubrana jest w żółtą sukienkę bez ramiączek z wzorami kwiatów i bambusowych łańcuchów. Oplata ją szarfa z beżowego łańcucha i różowych kwiatów hibiskusa. Na rękach lalka ma kwadratowe bransoletki. Na nogach dziewczyna ma różowe, kwiatowe buty na beżowym koturnie stworzonym z pałek. Meta Timeline * 2 listopada 2010: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Spectry Vondergeist. * 17 listopada 2010: Ogłoszono, że pluszowa lalka Spectry zostanie wydana. * 8 marca 2011: Zdjęcie prototypu lalki zostaje zamieszczone na Flickr.com. * 13 kwietnia 2011: Zdjęcie oficjalnej lalki Spectry zostaje ujawnione. * czerwiec 2011: Pierwsza lalka Spectry zostaje wydana w ramach serii School's Out. * czerwiec 2011: Wpisy z pamiętnika Spectry zostają ujawnione. * 9 czerwca 2011: Profil dziewczyny zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 9 czerwca 2011: "Oficjalny art" Spectry zostaje ujawniony. * 16 czerwca 2011: Spectra częściowo pojawia się w webisodzie Miss Zamieszczania. * 20 września 2011: Spectra pojawia się w książce O wilku mowa.... * 22 września 2011: Spectra pojawia się w webisodzie Kim jest „Cerberek"?. * 12 lutego 2012: Spectra zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 8 kwietnia 2014: Spectra pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii książek "Ghoulfriends" w książce Ghoulfriends 'Til the End. Ciekawostki * Spectra prowadzi bloga plotkarskiego Cerberek. * Spectra pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Miss Zamieszczania, jednak cała pojawia się w odcinku Kim jest ,,Cerberek"?. * Nazwisko Spectry pochodzi z języka niemieckiego. Powinno brzmieć ''von der Geist ''(co znaczy mniej - więcej tyle, co duch), jednak połączono je w całość. Jej imię pochodzi z języka angielskiego (spectre) i oznacza widmo. en:Spectra Vondergeist Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:To Howl For Kategoria:Power Ghouls Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:13 Wishes Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:Ghoul Sports Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Haunted Kategoria:Fangin' At The Maul Kategoria:Ghouls' Getaway Kategoria:Spectra Vondergeist